A photoelectric transducer is a device which converts a light energy to an electrical energy and is, for example, utilized as a solar cell. As examples of such solar cells, silicon-based solar cells, semiconductor compound solar cells and the like can be mentioned. The dye-sensitized solar cell recently developed by Grätzel et. al. of Switzerland has a high photoelectric conversion efficiency, among the solar cells, using organic materials, is lower in product costs, compared with silicon-based solar cells, and has other advantages and, therefore, has been attracted, as a new type of solar cell. However, a dye-sensitized solar cell is an electrochemical cell and, therefore, an organic electrolyte solution, ionic liquid, etc. is used as the electrolytes (for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,721). When using an organic electrolyte solution, there was the problem of the power generating efficiency ending up dropping due to volatilization and depletion during long term use. Further, when using an ionic liquid as an electrolyte, while volatilization and depletion during long term use could be prevented, there were problems due to leakage (for example, see WO 95/18456). It is also known to use a solid or gel-like organic electrolyte substantially not containing any organic solvent for the electrolyte of a photoelectric chemical cell (for example, see Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 2002-298935).
The present inventors, considering the trends of such prior art, first developed an electrolyte for a photoelectric transducer element free from the problems of volatilization and dry-up of the electrolyte solution even at the time of long term use, free from the problem of leaks, superior in power generating effect, and giving an equal or better performance, as a conventional photoelectric transducer element using an electrolyte containing an ionic liquid and a photoelectric transducer element and dye-sensitized solar cell using the same (see PCT/JP2005/6716). This electrolyte is an electrolyte for a photoelectric transducer element which contains (i) a lamellar clay mineral and/or organically modified lamellar clay mineral and (ii) an ionic liquid.